The Kane Chronicles
by Lozza2402
Summary: After their epic and frustrating battle with Apophis Sadie and Carter Kane attempt to get settled back into their lives. However when an offended goddess known as Wadjet decides to take her anger out on the Kane family, one thing is for sure nothing will ever be the same.
1. We meet Wadjet the party pooper

Before I even open my eyes I feel a cold rush consume me, panicking I thrash out hitting something rough and scaly, Apophis he's back to get me, I think. Terrified, I open my eyes to see a dark shadow of a person looming over me, I choke back a scream; reach out for the light switch. As the light flutters on I see... Sadie stood over me, a now empty bucket in her hands, that I deduce used to contain the freezing water that now covered me and my bed. She grins and tosses the bucket to Khufu who waddles out the room,but not before giving me the pleasure of viewing his multi-colored rear peeking out from underneath his Lakers jersey. Tutting in the most condescending way possible, Sadie yanks me out of bed.  
"Come on Carter, your missing your own birthday!" she whinges, pulling all my draws out and dumping my once neatly folded and color coordinated clothes onto the floor she says, "We need to get you looking presentable," in response I grab a lavender shirt and my best pair of khaki trousers. She sighs in frustration, before I can do anything she knocks the clothes out of my hands and into the bin, which she then chucks off the balcony,  
"Sadie! Those were my best!" she shakes her head, the tangle of dyed green and yellow mess that she calls hair falling over her eyes. Grinning she pushes it back behind her ears,  
"Sweet innocent Carter, stupid sweet innocent Carter. You need to widen your horizons," she glances over at the tragic pile of clothes on the floor, "and your closet," she picks up a bag from behind her and throws the contents at me, "Change GO, NOW!" I walk into the bathroom; satisfyingly slam the door behind me and hold up the clothes she has given me, a loose long-sleeve purple tee, a pair of slightly ripped jeans and a pair of scuffed up sneakers. Sighing, I change into the Sadie-approved outfit. Glancing in the mirror I groan, I look like an idiot, a homeless idiot. I stumble down the stairs and into the Great Room, why are the lights out? Slowly, so not to break anything, I make my way over to the light switch. As the light flickers on, Sadie, Bast and Amos jump out and scream SURPRISE! On que everyone else jumps out from all directions, behind the statue, the fireplace even the library. Finally, Khufu, who was preoccupied with his chunks of flamingo by the sounds of it, jumps down from the balcony. A contagious smile spreads across my face, ear to ear. Everyone smiles too. Zia rushes forward a neatly wrapped present in hand, she laughs and says,  
"Don't worry Amos wrapped it, otherwise it would be a catastrophe," she passes me the present, I stare down at it, the green paper was dotted with little Ankhs. One by one I am handed my presents, even the tots got me something (a small misshapen piece of clay). After I have opened everything and thanked everyone for their efforts, Amos struts into the center of the room, he taps his glass with a spoon and clears his throat,  
"Happy Birthday Carter, you are an exceptional student as well as an exceptional nephew, and I would just like to say tha-" Sadie jumps in front of poor Amos his face a mix of surprise annoyance, walked away not wanting to cause a scene. An old fashioned boombox in hand, she shouts,  
"PARTAY!" the boombox jumps to life, literally she had enchanted it so that it ran around the room blaring out jazz music. Everyone sniggers as her enchanted entertainment dives into the pool, scaring Phillip of Macedonia, the music fizzles to a halt. "Stupid suicidal boombox," she mutters as she flops onto the sofa, I couldn't quite catch the rest but it sounded bad. Amos picked up his sax and immediately everyone starts yelling requests, he picks a song I've never heard of and starts playing. Tired from all the dancing I sit down next to Sadie she looks up at me and I say,  
"Thank you, f-for everything. The clothes, the presents... The _boombox_," she grins and punches my arm,  
"Don't thank me. Thank the magical force that is suicidal electronics," she pauses and points to a pile of scrap parts on the floor, "I tried to enchant your phone to follow you everywhere, so you know, you could never lose it, but well... It kinda jumped off the chandelier." I laugh and she gives me her ultra-deluxe I'm-going-to-kill-you stare,  
"Well on the plus side you created the first lemming phone," I tease, clearly irritated she thwacks me hard in the chest, and goes to dance with everyone else. Slowly I begin to realize that she had just openly admitted to destroying my phone, I shrug and join the party. The lights blink out. Suddenly, everyone is rushing about, screams fill the room. Amos calls for order but no-one is listening as a loud and terrible laugh is filling the room. Everyone hushes. As the air grows thicker the owner of the manic laughter starts to talk it says,  
"Greetings pitiful mortals, how quickly order fizzles out when one is scared, and scared you should be, for a new evil is among you. I am Wadjet!" and with that the lights came back on, everything was silent until Sadie said,  
"Wedjit? Who's that the god of door-stoppers? I mean seri-" Amos interrupted her,  
"No Sadie, Wadjet, a goddess known for protecting Lower Egypt, she always favored Ra, but now it seems that she is angry. Now it seems she is supporting ... Set."


	2. Someone order the dwarf god?

Hi Sadie here, it has been almost two days since Wadjet gate crashed Carter's surprise birthday party. Which may have been even more of a surprise than the actual birthday party. Okay. It **was **a bigger surprise than the party, especially since no-one had planned it. But it didn't bother Carter because she ruined his birthday, more along the lines that Carter was itching to find out more. He was bothered because Amos simply wouldn't let him. Carter and I have tried to pursued Amos to let us handle it, however he has closed the matter. Carter is worried about Uncle Amos; yesterday Carter saw him stalking around the library, muttering repeatedly,  
"Wadjet... Supporter of Ra... Set... NO!" considering this and the fact that he hasn't slept or eaten much in the past two days I would say he's off his rocker. Which Carter says is insensitive. In my opinion it's insensitive, but true. I consider the options as I walk down the stairs. Suddenly a blur rushes past my feet, knocking me over and making a total fool of myself. I turn round just in time to see Felix slide down the hallway sat on a few penguins. Yes a trio of PENGUINS! It would seem Felix is **still **obsessed with the magical arctic force that is penguins. As I regain my composure I see Cleo's head peeking out from the library. She glances side to side before stepping out of the doorway. Curious I strut towards her, gently I tap her on the back and say,  
"Cleo? What are you doing?" Cleo looks up at me with her big eyes and stutters,  
"Um... B-Bast sent me to f-find Carter, and um... Tell him that-" after processing this several times I ask,  
"Well what is it? Tell him what? If Carter gets to know why can't I?!" after saying so I realize I may have accidentally bitten the poor girl's head off. She squeaks and dashes past me towards the pool, as if getting a sudden and desperate urge to go for a swim with our massive show-boater, bacon-lover of an albino alligator. Phillip of Macedonia. I grunt and stalk off to find Bast, who has some explaining to do.

I find her munching on a fish in the one of the bedrooms, her tail poofs up as I enter the room. She pounces onto the rug.  
"Sadie. What a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you?" her nose twitches as she pulls me into an embrace. I frown; shrug off the hug and get down to business,  
"What was your message for Carter that Cleo so desperately needed to keep from me?" I tap my feet, waiting for her reply. Which doesn't come. Bast just stands there sniffling and pouting, eventually she cracks and says,  
"You see, Carter was planning to-" she sighs "sneak out. To confront Wadjet, alone." I process this. Shocked by Carter's attempts to keep this in the dark. Especially from me. I spit through gritted teeth,  
"What makes Carter so high and mighty. That he could just leave me out of it. Why does he think he can just-" I burst into tears. _Separate from the Kane duo. Our duo?_ I think as Bast holds me close. She whispers sweetly in my ear,  
"It's okay kitten. He just wanted to prove to Amos he was mature. That he was **capable**." I suppress a groan as she attempts to justify his sneaky back-stabbing actions. The door creaks open. I swivel around, and lunge. My hands smack into Carter's chest. He groans as the air is knocked out of him. I half scream half sob,  
"Carter. Y-you can't just-" I sniffle as tears stream down my face, "you can't just leave me. After all we've been through." He sighs and rolls me off of him. Slowly, he helps me to my feet.  
"Sadie. I'm sorry it's just that. Well I did some research and... You see..." I pout. I don't know why. Probably so he would let me come along with him, somehow it works. He sighs inwardly, "Fine Sadie you can come along." I mess up his hair and stalk out the room. During the next few days we plan. In a weeks time we will distract Khufu, who Amos put on guard in a pathetic attempt to stop any future 'Wadjet threats', by tossing a flamingo away from him. Khufu is so simple to trick, just waft an O- food in front of him and watch him dance. Sometimes he actually dances. Then we are outta here and off to visit Wadjet. The nutty god of door stoppers. A few days before we act Carter decides we'd need some godly muscle. So after getting some help from an extremely helpful friend. We get into action. Finally, the time has arrived, the door bell sounds and we move. Felix opens the door accompanied by a huddle of penguins. Huddle? Is that it? Or is it waddle? Whatever. Our 'muscle' steps into the room wearing only a pair of sparkly briefs.  
"WHO ORDERED A **SMOKING HOT **DWARF GOD?" Felix stumbles back and runs away. Carefully so not to wake anyone, Carter and I tip toe towards Bes. He pulls us into an awkward smelly embrace. Afterwards we hurry out the door when Khufu steps out from the shadows. Oops, I think, I've left the flamingo in the Great Room. But instead of alerting Amos Khufu grunts and lets us through. Suspiciously we sidestep past him and into Bes' car, however not without Khufu climbing in. So as it turns out the dreaded Kane duo is now the dwarf-baboon-Kane-quadruple. Just great.


	3. We hitchhike with a crocodile

So Sadie, Khufu, Bes and I are driving down the freeway. Khufu is eating a box of cheerios, whilst Sadie is dancing along to the radio. As usual I am the only sane one here. Considering that Sadie and I are the only humans in the car, I wouldn't really count that for much. So anyway, Bes is at the wheel, apparently we are going to Lower Egypt, which Wadjet is patron of, however we are not allowed to use any magic within it's proximity otherwise Wadjet would see us coming and as Bes put it, 'flatten us into one ugly pancake'. On that delightful note I turn around so my back is facing our loony gang of god fighting misfits (Wow! What a mouthful) and look out the window. I watch the lights of the cars whiz past and then disappear into the chaos that is traffic. As I drift off into thoughts about highly important subjects of sophisticated standard, fine I'll level with you I'm daydreaming of Zia. I mean I hadn't even got a chance to explain why I was leaving or even say goodbye. Eventually I am pulled out of my thoughts when Sadie shouts in my ear,  
"Hey! Nerdenheimer! You there? Bes had to pull over we're out of gas," I blink a few times, unable to get adjusted to the bright light. I stutter,  
"W-where are we? Is it day time already?" Sadie leans into the back of the filthy car, throws a couple of pizza boxes aside; produces a map and consults it numerous times before mumbling,  
"Um...Phoenix." I gasp. Sadie giggles and climbs out the car. She walks toward Bes, who was shouting into the phone in ancient Egyptian, she taps his shoulder and motions towards the marshy river were a crocodile was wallowing in the mud. Bes shoves his mobile into his spangly briefs; struts towards the snoozing croc, and shouts,  
"Sobek, great and noble Sobek it is I Bes, the ugly one, I am requesting your help. Me and my companions are stuck, this is a vital mission." Suddenly the water explodes, and a whirlwind of scales, teeth and the most ungodly godly smell. Sobek. Sadly, we have a history, and no Sadie I have not dated the god of crocodiles. A loud and boasting voice booms,  
"Bes you did not inform me that one of your companions was _Carter Kane_." He says my name as though it were vermin, Bes pleads for what seems like hours before Sobek finally gives in. Sadly it was on the one condition that he gets to duel me to. Yes once again. Death. Sadie steps forward, and shouts out,  
"Hey! Big dude! What makes you think you can just demand to kill my brother," Sobek laughs a big, long deep laugh. He kneels down and says in an ear-splitting voice,  
"Ah! But you see I am a god I can and I will," Sadie frowns and replies in a voice that was confident, like talking-back-to-a-gigantic-god-who-could-eat-her-whole confident,  
"Sobek. Sobek. Sobek, I'm sad to say you will have to get in line." Sobek laughed and mulls over whether to devour Sadie then rip me limb from limb, or on my preferred option give us a ride to Lower Egypt for free. Eventually after a mind-chewingly terrifying long time he finally says,  
"I like you Sadie Kane, you have confidence and therefore despite my hatred for your puny brother I shall assist you on your journey," Sadie silently fist-pumped the air as she clambers towards Sobek. Sobek summons a gang of crocodiles. Sadie climbs aboard one, Bes follows swiftly followed by Khufu waddling along. I join them. The crocs jerk forward and we are sailing along the river at nearly 100 MPH! Sadie yells YEEHAW!The water splashes against my face, my clothes and well my everything. By the end of the ride I am dripping wet. So is Bes, and Khufu his Lakers Jersey soaking wet. Surprisingly Sadie was completely dry!Stupid Sadie, being all chummy with Sobek... Then it hits me! Literally Sobek brought us to Lower Egypt, however one slight gimmick, he deposited us in the middle of a SAND STORM!Sobek chuckles, the sand seemingly ineffective against his scaly skin,  
"Sorry Sadie, Bes. But I am still irritated with your 'companion' Carter. Goodbye," and with that Sobek sinks back into the river. Sadie grumbles. We all walk through the storm for what seems like hours, when finally it stops. We all sigh inwardly. Bes produces a hideous-looking umbrella, he hands it to me and Sadie. The shade cooling our sun-burnt and sand-whipped backs. The sun blares down for another few hours before night-time, eventually the stars come out. Sadie smiles, I predict that she was remembering the time she met Nut the goddess of the sky. She hadn't told me much, but from what I could gather it was quite interesting. After a few more minutes Khufu flops to the ground, at first we all say the same thing, "Khufu are you dead?!" but then we hear it... His raspy snoring, and with that we all settle down for sleep. The dark night sky blanketing us. The harsh sand our pillow. Our uncomfortable grainy pillow. Finally I fall asleep.


	4. We almost die for weenies

My eyes fluttered open. Suddenly I was bombarded by harsh, surreal light.  
"Ah!" I yelp in surprise. Slowly a fuzzy images emerges from the white landscape. She wore the traditional pharaoh robes; the crown of lower Egypt rested on her head... "Wadjet!" she nodded, she flourished her hands and pointed through the ground of pure light. Eventually the light dimmed so i could see our campsite below. Khufu was still snoring away whilst Sadie sat by a roaring flame roasting... a weenie? The image dissolved. She reached out towards me, my instincts kicked in I tried to move but I felt like I was wading through jelly. Her finger gently touched my forehead. Suddenly I'm being taken somewhere else. I stumble forwards, I collapse onto the cold stone floor. A pair of menacing eyes are staring down at me. "Apophis," I whisper, the thing bellows and I wake up. Sadie turns to me,  
"'Bout time you woke up, the weenies are done," I tilt my head slightly- too tired from my dream to speak. She motions towards Bes. I motion to her asking where he got the weenies from. She motions back a rude gesture. Bes turns around, he grins at the sight of the weenies,  
"Ah! I see the weenies are done. I should hope so too, took me ages to get from the store and back," and with that he snatches a weenie off the stick and pops it into his mouth.  
"What shop?" I ask, Bes turns- and with a mouth full of weenie- says,  
"Just over there; take a right at the sand dune and a left through the swampy cactus," I choke back a laugh. Bes just walks in the direction of the sand dunes, "Come on then. LETS GET MO' WEENIES!" Sadie bursts into laughter and jogs forward to Bes. I start walking; sadly Khufu's walking in front of me, exposing his multi-colored reared end. Khufu seemed to notice my discomfort and pulled down his jersey. Phew! We journeyed over the sand dunes; the vast yellow landscape seemed to go on for hours. Eventually we came across the so called 'swampy cactus' everyone stopped, why I'm not sure until... **_Squelch!_ **My foot submerges into the marshy sand. Sadie stifles a scream; Khufu runs forward and starts pulling me up. But the sand holds on with a strong grip. Bes shouts,"STOP!" Khufu releases me, "that is quick-sand," Sadie tilts her head as though thinking of what would our parents say if I died here. Just my typical sister. She mutters in Bes' ear,  
"Is there normally quick-sand in the desert?" Bes looks concerned for a moment,  
"Well in some places yes. But when I came here there wasn't any, its as though it appeared just before his foot hit the ground..." He gasps. Suddenly we all think the same thing; Wadjet was toying with us she was using her powers over Lower Egypt to kill us before we could reach her. Just then Sadie yelps and sinks halfway into the ground. Her head and arms sticking up through the sand. That was the last straw; Khufu goes mental. He runs around for a bit screaming in baboonese. Then after this horrendous display passes out on the sand. So much for him coming to the rescue. Bes just sighs. As the warm squelchy sand reaches mine and Sadie's chins Bes flicks his wrist. Suddenly the sand spits us back out.  
"Thank you Bes!" Sadie splutters, Bes looks sad; slowly he begins to dissolve. "What?! Bes don't go!" he waves good bye just before he is gone. Sadie and I sniffle a tear,  
"He convinced Wadjet to take him instead of us," Sadie bursts into tears, "Sadie. We have to keep going we can't waste Bes' sacrifice." Forlornly she nods her head and together we drag Khufu through the cactus marsh.


End file.
